


Tell Me All Your Secrets

by V_eliza



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurt, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Bobby Nash, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Team as Family, Worried Firefam, buddie, madney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_eliza/pseuds/V_eliza
Summary: Buddie First Kiss Week Day Seven: Author's ChoiceEvan Buckley had wanted to be a Navy Seal, he’d tended bar in South America, and he had a sister named Maddie. That was all Bobby knew. That was all Buck had allowed anyone to know. There were two reason for his purposeful omission of the particulars of his past, and those two reasons walked into the firehouse one quiet Monday morning.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 390





	Tell Me All Your Secrets

The 118 was a family. They knew the pains of each other’s pasts, they enjoyed the present together and hoped to be in one another’s futures. But there was one member whose past was a mystery to those firefighters and their families. Everything they knew about Evan Buckley came from seeing him in action. They were painfully aware of his former womanizing tendencies and had all been on the receiving end of their golden retriever’s heart of pure gold. Bobby was the only one with details of Buck’s past, though that information was limited and somewhat impersonal. Evan Buckley had wanted to be a Navy Seal, he’d tended bar in South America, and he had a sister named Maddie. That was all Bobby knew. That was all Buck had allowed anyone to know. There were two reason for his purposeful omission of the particulars of his past, and those two reasons walked into the firehouse one quiet Monday morning.

Gareth and Josephine Buckley hadn’t spoken to their son in years. In their eyes, he was nothing more than an unwanted, unintelligent burden. The Buckley’s were snobs in every definition of the word. Everything about them screamed high class, from the clothes they wore and the cars they drove, to the way they glared at those they deemed beneath them. They’d had a plan for their life and that included being the parents to a successful child, who they could endlessly brag about. They wanted one child, not two. The moment the parents locked eyes on their daughter they fell in love. At least that was what onlookers were say. Truthfully, they were in love with the idea of having a kid, someone they could dress up and spoil, show off to their friends. Whether or not Madeline Buckley would enjoy being paraded around by her parents didn’t matter to them. If you asked the doctors if Gareth and Josephine had that same look in their eyes when they met their new-born son, the answer would (without hesitation) be a no. He was unwanted from the moment he was conceived, and that indifference would grow to hatred by the time he was a teenager.

Evan Buckley could pinpoint the exact moment his parents’ disinterest towards him became spiteful, bitter loathing. He was 14. His sister, the only member of his family who showed him any love, had left him behind in favour of a man who would never deserve her. He was completely alone. Until he met Johnny. Being partnered up in science class was the best thing that could’ve happened to a young Evan Buckley (or so he thought). They were inseparable, spending every minute of every day enjoying each other’s presence. Carter was the only one of Evan’s friends that had been invited to spend an evening at the Buckley residence. For once, Gareth and Josephine seemed to approve of Evan’s budding new friendship. Not because Buck was happier than he had been since his sister’s departure, but because Johnny Phillips came from an incredibly wealthy family full of socialites. His was a family the Buckley parents would be glad to associate themselves with. But as with most good things in Buck’s life, everything inevitably fell apart.

The Buckley parents were on a business trip, they wouldn’t be home for another few days, that’s what they’d told Buck when they left. For the first time he felt safe and content under his own roof, surrounded by the warmth created by Johnny’s presence. A moment of silence and a loving gaze was all it took for the two teens to shrug off their fear and admit to their growing feelings towards one another.

Friendship had turned to love. Just as their lips touched, the door flew open. The cold brought in by the winter air wasn’t nearly as chilling as the look in Gareth Buckley’s eyes. His anger forced the two boys apart… forever. What Buck remembers most vividly about that night were the words the left his father’s mouth in his unending fit of rage.

“I wish we never had you, you are disgusting!”

The insults never stopped after that day, and eventually Evan believed every word thrown in his direction, even after he’d left his parents behind.

So, it should come as no surprise that when the Buckley parents stormed into firehouse 118, Buck’s heart stopped. They hadn’t spoken since the day he left home, and he’d prayed time and time again to never have to see them again. But when had life ever gone in Evan Buckley’s favour. His chosen family took quick notice of the way Buck’s demeanour had changed so suddenly. Gone were the puppy dog eyes and relaxed posture. They knew instantly that something was wrong and that the two strangers who’d barged into their house were not to be trusted around their Buckaroo.

“Excuse me, Sir, Ma’am. Can I help you?” Bobby questioned using his authoritative Captain’s voice.

“We’re looking for our children, we were told they might be here. Evan and Madeline Buckley?” As Josephine’s words echoed through the station, all eyes turned to Evan who remained rigid and emotionless. Bobby didn’t know what to do. Clearly the relationship between these parents and their son was tense and broken, but maybe it was best to let whatever argument that need to happen occur here and now. At least that way, the 118 were there to support Buck should he need back up. Then again, professionalism was important, and he couldn’t allow a family confrontation to occur in the middle of a working firehouse.

“Evan, there you are. Where is your sister. We heard from your cousin that we’re going to be grandparents and we want to meet the father of our future grandchild.” The tone of Gareth’s voice didn’t sit right with Evan’s firefighting family. He sounded self-righteous, obnoxious, exactly how you’d expect a stereotypical movie villain to sound. How on earth the selfless and pure-hearted Maddie and Buck had been raised by such a clearly self-absorbed man was baffling.

“She’s not here.” Buck’s voice shook as he spoke, his friends had never seen him so unsure of himself.

“Yes, I gathered that you stupid boy! I’m not blind. Christ, I forgot how idiotic you can be. Just give us her address.”

A few seconds passed with no response. The 118 glanced between father and son, waiting to jump in at a moment’s notice.

“I said give me her address. NOW EVAN.”

“Sir, please watch your tone. I will not have you speaking to my firefighters like that.” There was no way in hell Bobby was going to allow someone to demean the man he considered a son, especially not his biological father. “I’m sure if Maddie wanted to see you, she would have contacted you directly. Now please leave my firehouse or I will gladly get you a police escort out of the building.”

“Captain Nash, is it? I don’t know what kind of house you are running here, but I highly doubt there is a single person in this world who would trust my son to save them. I certainly wouldn’t. I see you have quite the interesting team here, Captain. Very diverse. I’m guessing Evan here was one of your diversity hires. There’s no other reason for the LAFD to employ someone like him. Perhaps he seduced his way into this department. Do any of your male superiors have a thing for young blonde men?”

A stunned silence began to choke station 118, a silence which was interpreted by Buck to mean nothing positive. This was it; his biological family had never loved him and now he was going to lose his true family. His eyes were so focused on the floor he hadn’t noticed his colleagues planting themselves between the feuding family members, each firefighter wearing a look fierce protection.

“How dare you speak about him like that! Buck is one of the bravest men I’ve ever had the privilege to work with. I trust him with my life unconditionally and I’m sure everyone else in this room does to.”

“And who exactly are you? I think I know my son better than you.”

“My name is Howard Han. The father of your future grandchild and it’s pretty clear to me now why Maddie hasn’t contacted you about her pregnancy. You don’t deserve to have children as incredible as Buck and Maddie. Cap asked you to leave, I think it’s time you listened to him.”

It was then that the alarm began to blare. All thoughts and actions shifted, firefighters running towards the truck focused only on getting to whoever needed their help. Just as he reached the truck door, Bobby turned the stunned man and woman still standing on the stairs.

“I expect you to be gone when we get back. If not, the police will be called.” And with that they drove off.

Hours later the 118, alongside Maddie and Athena, sat in Bucks apartment, holding each other as Evan told them of his childhood. Tears were shed and hugs were given as truth after truth came to light. Maddie and Athena assured everyone that they’d dealt with Gareth and Josephine, filing restraining orders and warning them to stay away from LA.

“I don’t want them to be a part of our child’s life” she announced as she lovingly caressed her growing bump, Chimney by her side.

One by one, they returned home to their families, leaving Evan and Eddie in a comfortable silence. They sat close to one another, shoulder to shoulder, knees touching. The last time Buck had felt this way, his parents had ruined the moment and torn him to shreds. This time, Eddie wasn’t going to let anyone get in their way.

Another second of silence and a loving gaze was all it took for the two young men to shrug off their inner fears and admit to their growing feelings towards one another. Friendship had turned to love. Their lips touched, and for the first time Buck truly felt safe.

Once the kissing turned to gentle touches and snuggling on the couch, Eddie began to speak.

“I’m proud of you. I can’t begin to imagine what it was like to be treated so badly by your own parents. But here you are, the most incredible man I’ve ever known, learning that who you are is perfect. There is nothing wrong with you and I will spend every second I get with you showing you that. I know this is soon, especially seeing as we only had our first kiss a few hours ago, but… I love you Evan Buckley. I love how you fight endlessly to save others, how you care so deeply for those you love, how you take care of my son and treat him like your own. I love you.”

“I love you too, Eddie. Having you and the 118 in my life is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. For the first time in my life I don’t care what anyone else thinks, I feel like I can finally breathe.”


End file.
